Once You Loose Your Heart
by xfantasygirlx
Summary: x.Cleris.x After the events of advent children, Cloud still wishes to be reunited with Aeris. For he realises he lost his heart to her...and he never got it back.
1. It's only the Beginning

Once You Loose Your Heart

Cloud x Aeris

Cloud looked up at the starry night sky above him, which seemed to sway and move above his head. "…Where ever you are, I'll find you." He vowed in a whisper…

Cloud had been searching for Aeris ever since she fell to Sephiroth's sword those two years ago. Even after the events of the terrible disease Geostigma, where he was finally happy, something told him not to stop now that he knew she had forgiven him…

Cloud sighed, when he heard a comforting, familiar voice. "Cloud? Are you coming back in, Cloud?" He turned to see Tifa Lockheart. She was just as gorgeous as ever, with sparkling brown eyes, that would glow at him when she looked upon him and straight brown hair that went down past her shoulders. He nodded. "…Yeah." He said coldly. Tifa had grown increasingly worried about Cloud, it seemed even after the events of the Geostigma virus, he still was not happy, and she knew exactly why…it pained Tifa to think that Cloud was still searching for Aeris, when she had almost clearly told him how she felt about him, but what mattered to him mattered to her. She just wanted him to be happy. "Come on." She said watching him walk inside Aeris' church.

She followed him in. "Will you be okay now? I have to get back to Marlene and Denzel." Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine…im just, tired I guess." He said. Tifa sighed as she saw the look of dismay upon his face as he sat down on a chair. Cloud had made Aeris' church his home, and set up a small bed and chair but that was all really. Tifa bent down next to him. "Cloud?" He looked at her. "You are happy aren't you? I mean…you saw her, at the end of all things, at the end of the Geostigma reign, right?" He nodded. "Yeah. But," He paused. "Something tells me I shouldn't give up…what do you think Tifa?" Tifa hesitated, and looked at him. "I…" She sighed. "Cloud, I don't know what to think. It's really up to you…I mean, are you happy with just the memories you had and shared with her, we shared with her too…or do you want more?" Cloud thought. "I, I want to…be with her again Tifa. But how can I be, when, when she's gone…" He stopped. Tifa looked at him again. "You, don't think she is, do you?" Cloud shook his head. "Her spirit had not yet returned to the Planet…I can feel it." Tifa smiled, and stood. "I have to go," She said turning to leave, but then stopping at the church doors, she turned…

"Cloud, please…maybe you should listen to what Aeris told you. Maybe it is time to move on." She said with a small sigh. "Goodnight Cloud." She smiled, and left the Church…

Cloud was left alone in the church. With only memories of the Flower Girl to comfort him in the lonesome nights he experienced, night after night. But it was only the beginning. Maybe there was still hope for Cloud to find his light.

Like he thought

It was only the beginning…


	2. Goodbye My Tifa?

CHAPTER 2 – GOODBYE TO MY TIFA?

Cloud woke up the next morning…

He thought he had heard Aeris' voice calling him during the night…

He sat up slowly, and peered around the pretty church. The sunlight was poking through the glass windows, and Aeris' flowerbed of flowers were blooming away…he admired them lots, and they often reminded him of her. He stood and approached them cautiously…

He bent down and lightly touched them, and stroked one gently…he smiled as he heard her voice in his memory say…

"The Flowerbed Broke your fall…" Her words echoed through him…

He sighed, and stood…it was early morning. Cloud thought of Tifa…_her_ words made sense to him at times, but at other times no sense at all…how could he move on? He tried so hard, but something was telling him not to give up, something inside of said this. It wasn't long before Cloud grew impatient of the silence throughout the holy church; he headed out of the doors, and went to look for Tifa…

Tifa had moved on from her Strife Delivery service, and was now living with Aeris' Mom Elymra, there; she remained with Marlene and Denzel while Barrett tried to continue with what little work Strife Delivery service got…

Tifa sat in Aeris' room, upon her cream and rosy pink bed. She sighed – her head in her hands…she was worried about Cloud, what if he went to find her? What dangers would he face if that was his decision? Many thoughts swirled round in Tifa's head, but they all seemed to come back to Cloud…

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Tifa looked up as Marlene opened the door.

"Tifa?" She said entering the room. Tifa smiled and stood. "Marlene…what is it?" Marlene jumped. "Cloud is here! He said he's come to see you…" A smile spread across Tifa's face. "Here? Right now? Where downstairs?" Marlene nodded. "Oh, okay! I'll go down and see him right now." Tifa said leaving. "Thanks." She smiled to Marlene smoothing her hair gently, and heading downstairs.

Elymra looked upon the lonesome ex soldier, who stood in her house. "Cloud…" Elymra said. Cloud couldn't bear to look at Aeris' mother, or step mother at least, but he managed to look her in the eyes. Elymra gave him a pitiful look, and a small smile. "You, still aren't happy?" She asked. "I would have thought by now you would have known Aeris is happy, and wants to you to live on." Cloud sighed. "I know that is what she wants," He paused. "I thought I heard her voice the other night," Cloud gave a small smile. "…Calling me." Elymra approached Cloud and placed a weary hand on his shoulder. "…Aeris always believed in you…and, you know something?" Cloud looked up. "I could tell that," Elymra smiled. "I could tell you had fascinated my daughter, ever since you walked in through my house with Aeris, after saving her from the Turks, by being her bodyguard...do you remember that day Cloud?"

Cloud thought back…he remembered the day too well. It was the day Aeris made him laugh…he hadn't laughed properly in years. "Yeah…I remember that day." Cloud was about to continue when Tifa came wondering down the stairs…

"Cloud?" She said. Cloud looked to the stunning Brunette across the room, and nodded to her. Tifa walked over to him, and smiled. "You came to see me?" Cloud nodded once again. Tifa's eyes looked to Elymra who looked from Cloud to Tifa, and back. "S, sorry…I'll leave." She bowed, and headed off upstairs. "No…" Tifa trailed off as Elymra had already disappeared, then turned back to Cloud. "Cloud?" She studied him carefully. He looked down. "What is it?" Cloud looked at her, and began to explain about his memories with Aeris, and how he cherished them, but they only made him remember Sephiroth's words…

"I will never…remain a memory."

That gave him hope…he did not want Aeris to remain a memory. Tifa sighed. "Cloud…really, all along, she never left us, she was right there with us." Tifa soothed gently. But this did not matter to Cloud, as he stood by his words. "Im sorry Tifa," He shook his head. "My mind is made up…I will find her."

Tifa thought for a moment, and looked at the fair haired guy. "Wow," She said. "I never knew you had such strength of mind, Cloud. Im proud of you." She smiled. "Is this what you want?" Cloud nodded immediately. "Well then," Tifa nodded back. "I believe in you Cloud…your do it, really." She smiled. Cloud looked at Tifa with appreciation of her comment, and her high hopes and praises of him…it seemed only Aeris did that when she was alive, and in his life. "Thanks…I guess I've got to leave now…im starting my journey." Tifa, was taken aback. "Journey? Cloud, where will you go? Where will you start?" Cloud shrugged. "Isn't obvious? The last place she would have remained with us…the City of the Ancients. The location of her death." Tifa's smile faded as she heard the word death cross her ears, and she looked down. "I hope you find happiness…what ever it is you want." She said, trying to force back tears that she knew would soon fall. Cloud nodded. "I have one more person to say goodbye to…" He said leaving Tifa stand alone in sadness, as he headed upstairs…

Elymra turned, as she heard footsteps behind her on the landing. "Elymra." Cloud greeted. "Cloud." She nodded. "Im leaving Elymra," He paused. "I have to go." Elymra was shocked. "B, but Cloud…w, why? Cloud, why are you leaving? You can't…surely." She whispered. Cloud sighed. "I never really forgot your daughter…her memories were never really memories completely…there was always a part of Aeris that was there with me, and I intend to find that part…and bring her back. Somehow…I'll find her." Elymra looked at him with admiration. "Cloud…you are so brave, I think those were one of the many qualities Aeris adored in you so much." She flattered. Cloud smiled. "Do you really think so?" He asked. Elymra nodded, as Cloud turned from her. "Well…goodbye Elymra. I hope I'll meet you again, and I hope to bring Aeris back to you." He nodded, leaving.

He returned to Tifa, who looked at him with teary eyes. "Do you really have to leave?" She cried softly. Cloud was surprised, as even more surprisingly rushed to her, and held a hand on her arm. "I'll come back…" He nodded. Tifa dried her eyes. "Cloud…I, please, let me go, take me _with_ you." She pleaded. Cloud sighed and shook his head. "Im sorry Tifa, I need to go alone. Don't you understand?" He asked. Tifa nodded silently, and made sure her face was strong, and not a tear fell…

"You…promise?" Cloud felt himself choke and stop, as the word promise hit him. He couldn't keep his promise last time he promised Tifa back in their younger days, why try now? He shook his head. "No…I don't want to." Tifa gulped. "I understand." She said. "I can't Tifa," He hesitated. "Im sorry…please," He gulped. "Wait for me?" Tifa looked up at her child hood friend, who had grown into the man she was in love with. "Yes." She smiled, as tears fell from her eyes. "Always…" She sobbed again. Tifa approached Cloud, this was really goodbye, she wished to touch him, hold him at least, but would he allow it? Would cold and defensive Cloud still hold his barrier to her? She reached an arm out, and placed it round his waist…Cloud flinched, he had never been this close to anyone for…he couldn't remember how long. Tifa looked at him. "Cloud?" Cloud was nervous, should he? If anything, he wanted to hold Aeris in his arms…but he may never see Tifa again. In the close seconds they had images flashed through Cloud's head of Tifa when they were young…to her time in AVALANCHE with him, and finally to now. He smiled and tensely pulled the brunette closer into his arms…to Tifa, it was everything, as she squeezed Cloud, and held him.

After a moment, Cloud separated. "Goodbye, Tifa." He said leaving…

Tifa watched Cloud walk out of the door…out of her hungry and loving tender embrace…out of her world…out of her life…


	3. The Journey Begins

CHAPTER 3 – THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Cloud left Midgar, with what little he held close…Aeris' Memories, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel…and his memories of AVALANCHE. Cloud headed for the City Of The Ancients, there, he hoped to find some sort of clue as to how she could be revived and brought back…

As he walked from miles and miles over the ever lasting green landscape a small outline of a village caught his eye…this he knew to be as Kalm, but Cloud had no time for friendly visits, and detours, he had to reach his destination by next morning.

The hours flew past, and Cloud grew increasingly tired…he was surprised at how he had not run into a fight just yet, but his luck was about to change, as he reached Bone Village…

Cloud looked at the quiet little village, he sighed deeply…he could only imagine how Aeris must have felt as she journeyed through the village to her death. Cloud headed for the village, when a sudden noise stopped him, he turned quickly, alert and ready for anything! "Heeeeya!" He heard a voice shout, making him jump, as he spun round on his heels, to see somebody charging at him. He posed ready, and blocked his attacker, and clashed weapons with the mysterious person, and hit back rapidly, the person was hooded as Cloud witnessed, and slashed Cloud's arm with what appeared to be two small, middle-sized swords in either hand. Cloud scowled, and hit back, he unleashed a set of fast jabs and kicked the person back; unfortunately the person blocked his kick, grabbed hold of his leg and twisted it. Cloud fell to the ground. He scrambled back up quickly. The hooded figure ran at him, Cloud stood his ground, and just as the person was a meter away, he jumped out of the way from the glinting swords that were aimed at him, and slashed the person over the stomach…

The hooded person fell to the ground helplessly.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded, pointing his sword to the hooded person, who laid upon the floor, wounded. The person clearly was no match for Cloud, and most likely a few levels below him for the person had not given a very good fight against Cloud…

The figure struggled and sat up. It looked upon Cloud and held a hand over its stomach area. "Who are you?" Cloud repeated. "Show yourself!" As soon as Cloud shouted these words, his sword ready for attack, there was a moment of silence, and the person's hands lifted to the hood…slowly the hood was pulled of…Cloud stopped, he gazed, and couldn't believe what he saw…

A beautiful face came from the hood. It was a girl…she looked upon Cloud, her eyes were a light blue, and glowed at Cloud with a certain fear in her eye, but strength in them stood proud.

The girl stood, and Cloud saw her true beauty…

She had long curly black hair and a pale reflection…her eyes were an unusual light blue, and she was fairly tall for a girl who looked about in her late teens, only one inch shorter than Cloud, at 5'6, as he stood 5'7. Cloud looked at her; he gave her a small frown…

"Who are you?" The girl did not answer. He lifted his sword to her, she panicked, as her eyes widened in fear…Cloud heard her speak. "My name is," She paused, her voice was seemed sweet, yet it had a low tone to it, that suited her most wonderfully. "Must I tell you? You have won…let me go, and tend to my wound." She pleaded. Cloud stopped her. "Tell me now; else my sword will not pity you again." She gulped. "My name is…Rydia." Cloud eyed her. "Where do you come from? What do you want, and why did you attack me?" He spat. "I…it was part of my training." "Training?" He asked, she nodded. "Yes. I come from a far away place called Wutai." She explained. "Im familiar with Wutai," Cloud said back. "An old friend of mine lives there…perhaps you know her, she is called Yuffie." The mysterious girl, Rydia, thought. "Yuffie? I think I do know her…she's one of the most successful young ninja's, and she is younger than me too." "How old are you?" Cloud asked. "Nineteen," She paused. "Please, let me go…I will do you no harm." She said. Cloud sighed. "No…I won't take the chance, your lucky I didn't kill you." Rydia took a few steps back, as Cloud began to show off so basic sword tricks…

A few moments later, Cloud ceased his sword skills, and stubbed his sword into the earth.

"So, why did you attack me, huh?" She gulped. "Training, like I said. Im practicing you see…but, I've never met and enemy as strong as you yet…" She sighed, hanging her head in failure. "You've got a long way to go, I wouldn't attack first, suss your enemy out first…as soon as you charged at me, and I knew you were a too eager opponent, and therefore you would lose." Rydia was surprised at how he knew this. "It is how I perceive myself…bold, strong and determined, I feel giving off that vibe helps create fear." She smirked and circled him carefully. "And fear, creates reputation, creating tension and ego, and that way you gain respect." She said folding her arms, her two swords glinting menacingly…

Cloud raised an eyebrow coolly. "Well…if it works for you I suppose." He said dismissing her impressive speech. "I have to go…never challenge me again, else it might just be your life on the line, got it?" Rydia smiled. Her smile was bright, and seemed to penetrate through Cloud, much like Aeris' smile use to do to him, he gulped as he saw Aeris' smile through Rydia. "Right…well, maybe next time when I've improved. Thank you for taking mercy, goodbye." She said walking away.

Cloud watched her leave, and head back into the nearby forests. She was mysterious, much like Aeris was, but nothing like her fair and angelic looks, her soft touch and vibe…she was the complete opposite of Aeris, but Cloud wished her luck with her training, for she seemed a good a person despite her boldness. Cloud headed into Bone Village, and into its hotel.

He walked through the doors. The reception area went quiet. "Got a room to spare?" Cloud asked. A man nodded, and approached him. "How long for, Sir?" He asked Cloud. "One night only." Cloud replied. The man nodded. "Yes, this way…" The man led him to a small landing upstairs and to a small room. "10 Gil please." He asked. Cloud handed over the Gil, and entered his room. It was small, yet cosy, with only a bed, a chest of drawers and side cabinet, but that's all he needed.

He slumped down onto his bed silently…he had eaten for sometime, and felt a little sick. He sighed and laid down, he tried to forget about that, and focused on Aeris. He thought about making it to the City of the Ancients, was it possible? Only Aeris could have opened the gate to it, surely…

As these thoughts swirled through his mind, he drifted to sleep…

"……Z z z z z z……"

"Hey…sleepyhead, you sure are tired aren't you?" A voice giggled.

"…Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right, I am talking to you, you know Cloud."

"Who's there?"

"Guess. Open your eyes silly…and maybe your see, huh?"

Cloud sat up slowly…he looked to the side of him, and saw he was back in Aeris' Church. But right next to him, looking over him gently…was Aeris!

"Aeris!" He cried jumping up.

She smiled, and stood too. "You okay Cloud?"

Cloud nodded. "Now, yeah…how can this be?"

Aeris hushed him. "Shhh, don't ask questions Cloud, let's just be together for a while, yeah?"

Cloud nodded. "Am I dreaming, Aeris?"

She smiled. "Maybe…do you think you are?"

He nodded, and he received a glowing look from Aeris, as she looked at him.

"Then it is a good dream." She spoke softly.

Cloud had no breath to speak…he couldn't believe it.

"My dreams are never _this_ real." He whispered to her.

Aeris turned and walked over to her flowerbed. "Who said it was a dream?"

Cloud smiled, and walked over to her, he knelt down by her as she tended to her flowers. "Aeris?"

She looked at him. "Yes, Cloud? What is it?"

"Im searching for you…I've started my journey now."

She smiled. "Cloud…you don't need to find me," She said softly, and took his hand in hers…

"For im already here…I always will be you know." She giggled lightly.

Cloud eye's saw her disappear within seconds…her soft hand was no longer in his own rough hands…he was alone in the hotel room. He sat up. "Aeris…?" Aeris was gone…he had been dreaming, but was he really? Was it a sign? A clue? Or a vision? Was Aeris close?

He sighed and fell back to sleep…

He did not stir nor whimper in his sleep…he only thought of reaching the Ancient City and what would the outcome be if he managed to find it…

As Cloud slept soundly, the verge of his journey was now at its peak…for his journey would become dangerous…emotional and more…and he would learn more about the Mysterious Rydia as he went…


	4. A Vision Of A Lost Love

CHAPTER 4 – A VISION OF A LOST LOVE

Cloud entered the Sleeping Forest.

He remembered how he walked through it those few years ago, never knowing that in a mater of hours, Aeris would be dead…

He sighed, and carried on travelling. Memories of old times and images flashed through his mind yet again, and once more he saw Aeris' face…soft and beautiful as it was, smiling up at him, as Sephiroth, the dark and black hearted man who fell down to her, and took her life.

He sighed and strived forwards, for he had an unexpected visitor waiting for him in the city.

Once past the mystical forest, he was in the city. He made his way to the gate to the Ancient city, which was indeed sealed. Cloud thought hard…would there be _any_ possible way of getting in? As he thought, his mind hard at work, something was about to happen, that Cloud did not intend...

A bright light glowed…white, it was glowing white. Cloud lifted his head…he saw the gate open as if magic! Surprised, he stepped back…when a voice that he longed to hear…for so long he wished to hear it, spoke…

"Cloud?"

Cloud stopped. He stared helplessly at the glowing light shining out of the gate, almost blinding him so he could not see what, or who the voice belonged to…but he knew, oh yes he knew.

"Cloud?" The voice paused.

"You came…"

Those words had been spoken to him before…

"So," The soft voice gave a giggle.

"Why did you come?"

At this moment, Cloud froze; he knew for sure it was her…it was Aeris!

"…Aeris?" Cloud whispered, and heard her gentle laugh

"I thought if asked you those words once more…you'd know it was me…and you did." Her voice hesitated.

"Im so happy…" "You are?" He asked. "Yes…tell me, why are you here?"

"Because…you know why, I…I need to find you once more, again."

"I never blamed you for what happened, you know that, and forgave you a long time ago…why find me now everything is alright?"

"I…I have to."

"…Follow me Cloud…follow me…" Her voice drifted gradually.

"Aeris?" Cloud called. "Aeris!" He shouted, the light faded away. "Follow her?" He whispered to himself. Of course! Follow her voice!

Cloud began to run after the fading light…the wind rushed with him, as if it were her spirit guiding him, the wind and light was directing him through the crystalline city, to the centre and heart of it…

Cloud willingly followed, his mind and heart racing…trying to hold onto her presence, gripping it with his mind and following its every direction.

He soon found himself standing opposite the glistening altar in which Aeris died upon. Cloud could see Sephiroth falling down and slicing through the only thing, and only person that he cared for deeply, who guided his heart, and drove him towards his goal, and gave him that confidence in the times he needed it the most…the person who made him smile, even when everything else in the world was hopeless and corrupted…through it all…she was there…

Before her passing, and after her passing, she was there…helping, guiding and caring for him always, for everyone…

The light was its strongest, glowing and shimmering at Cloud, white like a dove it hovered on the very spot where Aeris died…Cloud shielded his eyes as the light grew even brighter…when BANG…the light faded – it was gone…and a twinkling was heard...Cloud removed his hands from his eyes and dropped his arms…silver dust like particles sprinkled and drifted over him, and Cloud's jaw dropped as he witnessed what he had been searching for, for so long…

In replacement of the light, in the spot where she died…locked in prayer…was Aeris.

Cloud, stunned and dizzy, was glued to the spot…was it her? Was it really her?

Cloud took a small step forwards to the celestial Flower girl…

"…Aeris?" He spoke softly, a little louder than a whisper

Her head slowly raised, and Cloud looked upon her true allurement…

Her features were just as Cloud remembered…soft, fair, and refined, but seemed much more beauteous, and blooming full of elegance…she was beautiful! Cloud gulped, as he suddenly felt not worthy as to be in her mystical presence.

"Aeris?" He said again. When suddenly…she smiled! Her pink lips stretched slightly into a soft and sparkling smile that glittered right through Cloud…

"Yes, it's me Cloud…" Said her voice…Cloud stopped and felt his eyes sting slightly, as a smile spread on his face. "It's not possible…" Aeris let her hands fall to her sides, and she stood on the altar, only a meter or two away. "Maybe it's not…but im here," She said. "And im watching over you Cloud, just remember that, okay?" Cloud nodded quickly. "Of course…" He paused, and looked at the angelic girl, her flowery vibrancy blowing over him softly. "This is no dream…im not dreaming right? Has…all my dreaming come to an end, now?" Aeris looked upon the lone soldier with a kind, yet gentle look of pity. "Your dreaming ends when you find true happiness…supreme happiness," She said giving him a small clue…

Cloud stopped, he looked into her entrancing emerald green eyes, which sparkled at him. "The Promised Land." He said. Aeris smiled brightly, he witnessed her delightful and lively smile once more – and as it was, it made him lively and happy inside, and with a sense of warmth. "Yes," She answered. "Cloud…my time is short, I do not wish to hinder your journey, or misguide you to remain here, for here, in the City Of The Ancients is not where you will find me, I am in your happiness, in the Promised Land…just find it, and I'll be there…" Her voice faded dramatically…

"I'll be there…waiting for you…" Cloud ran to her, but she was gone…her vision and spirit was no longer stood in front of him…

Cloud looked to the skies. "Find my Promised Land…that's what I must do," He lowered his head, and with a small smile whispered. "…Thank you, Aeris."

No matter his will or not…Cloud could not forget the young woman, Aeris, who touched his heart, and in fact, indeed took it…

She showed him a way of life he had never known…accomplishment, equality, spiritual guidance, and hope…never a falter could down on her spirit, for Aeris the Flower Girl was so full of hope, her spirits could never be dampened, and if by chance they were, it wouldn't be for long.

As Cloud pondered these thoughts quietly, a sudden light in his life just hit him where he stood, as he realised, why all his dreaming, all his searching and mourning…why it all meant something…

It was because…those few years ago, Cloud met the innocent and pure Flower Girl, and she took his heart. Slowly, and surely Cloud grew evermore closer to her, as little by little true feelings grew, and his barrier was broken down. Aeris freed him from his shell, and was the first person to break down his defensive barrier……

Cloud knew for sure then, that the beautiful, lovely Aeris took his heart, and he never got it back.


	5. Old Friends and A Message

CHAPTER 5 – OLD FRIENDS AND A MESSAGE

Cloud left the City of the Ancients…

He headed for Rocket Town. There, he wished to seek Cid. He thought that if he could tie all loose ends with his fellow AVALANCHE members, then maybe he would find the way to his supreme happiness…Aeris.

It was a long journey, and Cloud encountered enemies after enemies, people and monsters. But he soon made it to Rocket town. He saw in the distance a new rocket that was _not_ leaning slightly, in fact it looked brand new! He smiled…Cid always was ambitious; it appears he'd made a new model!

Cloud entered the quite little town.

It was just as cute, and compact, but the people appeared to have smiles on their faces, instead of living in fear of ShinRA. The people nodded to him, and Cloud lowered his head, not wanting to be recognized as one of the heroes who saved the planet and their village from ShinRA those years back, when he first met Cid. But people stopped, a few young children whose faces he remembered stopped, and looked at him. "…Cloud?" One young girl said…she had grown up since Cloud last saw her playing in the village. Cloud ignored her and pressed onto Cid's house.

He knocked…then waited.

"Coming, Coming!" Said a shrill yet happy voice, which was the voice of the Shera – Cid's assistant, who ruined his plans of being the first man in space on his first launch of his old rocket…

Cloud heard the door unlock, and then open, and a familiar face stood in front of him…

"Cloud…?" Shera stopped as her smile faded. Cloud smiled and nodded to her. "Shera." He said. Shera then smiled brightly. "W, what are you doing here? Oh, come, come in!" Cloud walked into the cosy house. It was warm, with a fire going in the living room. Shera pottered over to her cupboards and pulled out some biscuits, and shoved some on a plate, fumbling slightly, and then placed them down on the table. "Here, have some…you must be hungry, I mean, you must have come all the way from Midgar, I," Cloud stopped her. "Whoa…stop. I came from," He paused. "The City of the Ancients." Shera's smile faded once more, she knew for sure why. "Oh…" She sighed. "…You never did forget about her, did you?" Cloud shook his head, knowing who Shera was referring to when she said "her"

"Is Cid here?" Cloud asked Shera.

"Who wants to know?" Asked a confident voice from behind. Cloud turned to see Cid, standing in the doorway. "Cid." Cloud said…

Cid stopped, and almost choked. "Cloud?" He said in astonishment. The Spiky haired guy smiled. "How've you been, Cid?" Cid grinned. "Well I'll be damned! Sit down, pal!" Cloud laughed, same old Cid. He sat down, and refused Shera fussing over him having a biscuit.

"God dammit! Will you stop woman? The guy said he don't want one…bloody wife, why did I marry ya in the first place, eh?" He sighed. "Sometimes Shera…sometimes." Cloud's eyes widened, and he interrupted Cid. "Wait, hold on…you two got _married_?" He asked eagerly. Cid nodded. "Yeah…a couple months back…I sent an invitation to ya," He paused and stood. "…You didn't come." Cloud silenced at once, as he saw Cid's face turn sad surprisingly.

"Cid," Cloud began. "Im…im sorry," "Save it, Cloud…now, what do you want huh?" Cloud sighed. "I came to tie up loose ends. About the wedding…I didn't get the invitation, else I would have come, you know that." Cid sighed. "Im not so sure Cloud, you know, the others were there…Barrett, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII, even Cait Sith!" He smirked, Cloud laughed slightly. "Tifa, too." Cid said. Cloud looked up once as he heard that name. "…Your still missing her, aren't cha?" Cloud looked at Cid. "Who?" Cid laughed slightly too. "Aeris," He said, Cloud looked at Cid in the eyes. He nodded silently. "I need to make sure everything's…alright." Cid sighed and sat down again.

"Im not mad at ya, Cloud. Now, there's no loose ends of whatever crap your talking about here, everything's cool. Now you get out there, and talk to the others, alright?" Cloud nodded. "You're right…I best be off." Cid stopped him. "Hold on, hold on! You must be tired you spiky ass jerk, now, get some rest in the spare room." Cloud obeyed silently, and shrugged, he left the living room, and made for the spare room…

Cid sighed and sat back in his chair. Shera smiled and sat down opposite him. "…You're worried about him, aren't you?" She asked tenderly. Cid looked at the exquisite brunette. "…Well, no…I," He paused. "Yeah, yeah I guess I am…" He sighed again, but looked at his wife, and smiled…

"But, you know, you make my worries go away." Shera smiled at this comment. "…You're soft really, you know." She teased. Cid laughed and stood. "Well, not for long…im getting some sleep, woman." He said and gave her a playful wink and then left…

Shera laughed happily, and smiled to herself. "…I married a good man." She said softly, and sighed dreamily to herself.

Cloud woke up the next morning.

It was around 9am, and he'd better press on. He wanted to visit Vincent – who he remembered helped him a lot in the time of Geostigma. He knew Vincent did not remain in one place, but he knew where he might well be…

In the one place he did remain in longer than anywhere else…

And that place was Lucrecia's cave.

He left early, and placed a small note on the living room table, for Cid and Shera…

_Dear, Cid and Shera._

_Thanks for the spare room, I guess I did need some rest…right like always Cid. But, I have to leave now. Im heading for Lucrecia's cave, and hopefully find Vincent, but, im not sure, we know Vincent too well, never happy nor a smile on his face…I suppose it'll be luck if I find him._

_Best of luck to the both of you. Im happy for you…you two seem to suit, you know, im actually smiling now just thinking of the wedding, I bet it was great…im sorry I wasn't there. But, I have to find my own happiness now. I think you both know who I mean…_

_Best of luck, guys_

_Cloud_

Cloud nodded to himself, and left it on the table. He headed out…and into the dangerous territory of the mountains. It seemed like hours, before he saw the waterfall, and the hidden cavern.

* * *

He sighed, but his peaceful journey was disturbed. There was a sudden hissing sound. Cloud spun round quickly. "Who's there?" He shouted. The hissing got louder and seemed to be circling him. Cloud frowned darkly. "Show yourself…" He whispered. Within seconds, a tiger like creature was on him…Cloud was spread out on the floor, his buster sword knocked from his hands…now he was defenceless. As Cloud got a closer look at the prowling creature on top of him, he noticed the tiger creature was…a woman! She had a striped body, and canine teeth of a saber tooth cat. Cloud scowled at the mystical woman. "…Trapped?" She hissed softly, yet menacingly, and let out a shriek of laughter…

Cloud thought fast, and rolled over, the tiger woman fell off, as Cloud reached for his sword. He shot up vastly, and rushed towards her. She skilfully dodged his attack, and clawed him with her razor sharp nails. "Give in…human." She growled. Cloud smirked, and came at her with large swipes and slashes; she missed a few but was caught one the last one…

Cloud pulled his sword back, posed, and ready.

Blood trickled from her wound on her arm…

She licked it, mourning over her slit, and then eyed Cloud. "Foolish human…I kill at the sight of blood." She spat. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?" He mocked with a smirk. The Tiger woman backed up, and smiled nastily, as her teeth gleamed – she came at him, and swooped down on him as she leapt into the air, and slashed his arms with her knife like nails. Cloud cried out, and then hit back with a lower limit break, the woman dodged it tactically, and then bit him hard and deep in his shoulder!

"Argh!" Cloud let out a light moan. "You," He spat, and shook her off, once on the floor, he pinned her down, and stabbed her in her shoulder…the Tiger like woman let out a scream…

It was over.

"…Leave me, I," She frowned. "I give up…" She panted. Cloud scowled. "Im not that forgiving." He said raising his sword, ready to plunge into the deceitful and evil tiger-woman before him. "…Cloud Strife," She hissed. Cloud stopped…

"What did you say?"

"Cloud Strife," She said again. "That's your name, isn't it?" Cloud nodded silently. "…I was sent from my master, to give you a message…" She snarled. "Tell me," Cloud urged. She growled. "NOW!" He roared at her. She gave him a look of disgust, and her orange eyes gleamed up at him. "…You will fall to his sword." "Who's?" Cloud demanded. "You will fall to the sword of the great…Sephiroth." Cloud stopped…Sephiroth?" She laughed. "You will fall to the sword of the dark one…just like those before you." Cloud frowned. "What's that's supposed to mean?" She gave an evil smile. "You fall to my master's sword, like the insignificant Ancient before you." Cloud raged at the mention of disgrace to Aeris' name, and held her by her neck. "…Take it back…mutant."

The Tiger woman flamed…

"Never mortal…she died not a hero, she was weak and useless…only the strong humans are worthy to live. But not you…you shall die like the pathetic wreck of a woman before you!" Cloud slashed her face, and began to choke her. She held his hands and struggled. Cloud released her, and scowled at her darkly. "Never…insult Aeris Gainsborough in front of me." He threatened. She hissed and growled.

"Tell me…how does it feel," Cloud stood, and watched her wither on the ground hitting back helplessly. "How does it feel to loose the one person you care for…and know, that it was all, your fault." She laughed. Cloud looked away. "Liar! It was never my fault…she never blamed me…" He trailed off, as she shrieked with laughter.

"Really? Why don't you prove it…?" She scowled. Cloud frowned and lowered his head. "…My master shall claim your life." She growled. With that, Cloud raised his sword and plunged it into her…

She let out an ear piercing scream. Her body turned to dust, and blew away before him…

Cloud lowered his sword, and bowed his head. Was it his fault? Did he let Aeris slip through his fingers? He knew only one thing…he would put it right, and this, this message…was that thing telling the truth? Had Sephiroth returned to kill him? He scowled. "…You will never take what I cherish most." He said in a low whisper.

Cloud hurried on to Lucrecia's cave, now more anxious to speak with Vincent, and hear what knowledge he had of this…


	6. Beauty To Beast

CHAPTER 6 - BEAUTY TO BEAST

Cloud travelled through cliffs, struggled against the winds, and finally made it to Lucrecia's cave…

He crept through the dull and towering rocks, which showed the entrance to the cave. He stopped outside of it, took a deep breath, and entered…

The gloom of the cave grew on Cloud, as his eyes got used to the weird lighting that gleamed down on him. Shadows seemed to follow him everywhere in the cave, and echoes voices…voices from his past and present. Whispers of a fearful name crept throughout the cave, and then a sudden light could be seen…Cloud followed it, growing anxious and more anxious by the minute…he followed it…until he was opposite where the light was glittering out…

The light led to a woman. This woman was named Lucrecia. A scientist who assisted Professor Hojo many years ago, until she fell pregnant by him, and sadly agreed to be a specimen of his warped experiments…

Cloud shielded his eyes, and then put his hands by his sides. The light was glowing brightly, and it seemed to dim every moment or two…

"…Lucrecia?" Cloud whispered. "Lucrecia Crescent!" Cloud called. He waited…

"…Who wants to know?" Said a dark voice. Cloud was shocked. "…Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife. I come in peace…I wish to know the whereabouts of Vincent Valentine."

There was a long pause…

"Then wish no more," Hissed the voice. "For you have found him." The light dimmed, and out came Vincent from it…he stood tall at 6ft, his unruly long black hair blew rapidly, as his red, blood coloured cloak wrapped around him loosely, and he looked upon Cloud with an unreadable expression.

"Vincent." Cloud said. The dark man looked at Cloud, his eyes focusing on him, he wasn't shocked like Cid, nor happy, he seemed…almost transparent…there was nothing there; just a cold and shadowed face with no personality but a dark and mysterious voice.

"Cloud…long time no see." He muttered. Cloud felt intimidated and stood his ground. "Vincent. I didn't," He paused. "I didn't come here to hinder you in anyway…I just need to tie up loose ends. Catch up maybe, just know that everything is alright." Vincent looked at Cloud, his red eyes gave a glint, and an evil smile crossed his face.

"You? Cloud Strife?" He looked at him straight…his smile fading. "You do not humour me?" He asked. Cloud smirked at his use of language. "No, Vincent." Vincent nodded, and turned his back on Cloud, his cape swaying.

"I've been keeping fine, thank you. You, yourself Cloud?" He asked. Cloud sighed. "Alright, I guess. But, im on a journey again." He said. Vincent turned. "Is it…for her?" Cloud gave a slight frown. "Her?" Vincent nodded. "Is it for Aeris?" Cloud looked away. "…I haven't found my Promised Land yet. She's waiting for me there…" Vincent studied Cloud closely…

"They say people can never forget loved ones…for they always remain in here," He tapped his head. "In our memory they live on," He paused. "But that is only those who have…returned to the life stream." He said watching Cloud's reaction. Cloud looked at Vincent, who looked back. "She has not yet returned." Cloud said. Vincent nodded. "And that is why…Aeris will never remain a memory in your mind," He hesitated. "Much like why Lucrecia will not remain a memory in my mind…" He sighed, and turned back to the faint light glowing…

"…Lucrecia." Cloud said. "That woman is Sephiroth's mother!" Cloud stated. Vincent growled. "That woman is the woman I fell in love with," Vincent stopped quickly…but it was too late, he had already said it in front of Cloud…

"Vincent…don't be ashamed." Cloud said. Vincent turned to him blankly. "Ashamed? I have lived on through my life, and have now learned to deal with the feeling of ashamed…and to feel like the whole world is crushing down on you, like you have no escape. Your life is a nightmare. You are the nightmare. But now I live on here…and dwell on my lost love's memory…" Cloud thought. "Wait, I thought you said she was not a memory? She hadn't returned either. She remained here, yes?" Vincent sighed and closed his eyes.

Images of the beautiful and intelligent Lucrecia flashed through his mind…

He opened his eyes.

"Humans are complex creatures Cloud, but, when she is not here…and wishes not to face me, I dwell on all I have left. Most of what I have left in life is memories…memories of older times, not the present. Lucrecia was a major part of my past, therefore she is in my memories, but because she lives on, she is not a _complete_ memory, do you understand?"

Cloud nodded. "I think so…" He said. The two men fell silent.

"I have to go." Cloud said breaking the silence.

"…Vincent?" …Said a voice suddenly.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent called turning to the light. Right before their eyes, an entrancing woman appeared in the light...

"Vincent? Why do I hear so many voices…do you have visitors? Is it my son? Has…has he returned to me?" She asked. Cloud gulped and looked at her…somehow wishing she would not notice him.

"No…" Vincent said. "Cloud Strife is here, Lucrecia. The man who I joined to save the planet. I wish you to meet him."

Lucrecia eyed Cloud. "…Cloud Strife?" Cloud stepped forward.

"Yes?" He said. Lucrecia looked at him closely, her light brightening behind her. "…You are searching for a loved one…aren't you? Who got lost in the struggle…the struggle to save the planet." Cloud sighed…how she knew this, he did not know…

"Yes. Her name is Aeris Gainsborough." Cloud stopped, and sighed. "…She died a few years ago. She fell to the sword of Sephiroth," He frowned. "Your son." Lucrecia's expression turned sad.

"I know my son is evil…I will never forgive him." She said hugging herself tight and rocking gently. Vincent couldn't bare see her upset. "Lucrecia…please, don't cry. Im here…" He said. Lucrecia mourned silently. "…Vincent, im sorry…im so sorry." She cried, and disappeared before them…her light dimmed once more.

Vincent shot at the walls of the cave with his gun, and cried out in rage…

"Cloud…you should leave. The Chaos within me takes over me when I feel emotions…please Cloud…there is nothing more to say. I thank you for meeting with me once more. Now go! Now!" He shouted. Cloud nodded, and slowly backed away, as Vincent began to change and twist to the beast inside of him…

Cloud breathed the free air once more, as he came to the outside of the cave…it made him sad to watch his friend suffer, but Vincent Valentine had many horrors in his past…that could never be changed.

Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine were both doomed. Doomed to the fate of living on with nothing left but memories of despair…Cloud was glad that some of his memories were not contorted, some were filled with light as Aeris would shine through them like an angel…

Beauty to Beast, Lucrecia and Vincent were both fooled by Hojo, and to Cloud…were helpless. It was times like these he needed Aeris to pull him up and say…

"Cloud…everything will be okay. I will help them, you can count on me…Cloud. As long as your there, by my side, I can do anything."

Cloud sighed. He wished to meet Cait Sith, and save Barrett and Tifa until he returned to Midgar. But the weight of the journey dragged harder and harder as he wondered of the message from the mutant Tiger woman…was she sent by Sephiroth? Has he returned? Perhaps Cait Sith would give him the answer…

But for now. He had to rest…

A voice was telling him somewhere that he would soon find her…his supreme happiness…and maybe, just maybe…she would come back…


	7. The Cat in the Gold Sacuer

CHAPTER 7 – THE CAT IN THE GOLD SAUCER

Cloud's lonesome journey, was now about to change. As the cold bitter winds blew against his path of reaching Corel, a mysterious name was growing throughout the southwest…

Cloud finally made it to Corel. The lonely, poor little town was just the same…but in its worst state yet!

Cloud entered the shabby town. Its old and wrecked appearance grew depressing as soon as Cloud began to walk through the village. He received judgmental glances from the village people, who looked tired and bitter. Cloud however tried to ignore this and carried on, pulling up his collar, hiding his face only slightly…

He was almost at the ropeway leading to the Gold Saucer, when a large proportioned man, who looked like a miner stood in front of him.

"Cloud Strife," He said, folding his arms with a smirk on his face. Cloud sighed, and lifted his head.

"Haven't seen you around since you came here with Barrett those many years ago." He sneered.

Cloud looked at him, his aluminous blue eyes scowled.

"Out of my way." Cloud said, the man stepped in front of him once more.

"What do you want this time, huh? Come to drain the village down more and more? You asshole!" He shouted in Cloud's face. Cloud merely gave him a glance, and carried on by.

"Where you going? I ain't finished with ya yet!" He called after Cloud, who turned around quickly.

"For your information, it was us that saved this Village! Us that saved it from ShinRA too!" Cloud barked back. The miner looked at Cloud, thought for a moment or two, and then turned his back on him.

"Just get outta my sight, boy." He snarled, and left. Cloud stared after him…he held himself back from retaliating, and carried on to the ropeway.

He cursed under his breath, and hoped on a lift. He was there in seconds…the exploding of balloons was heard, the vast echoes of cheerful screams and laughs…the bright colours of gold, rich red, bright green and yellow burst out everywhere. He was at the Gold Saucer again…

Cloud paid for a ticket, and entered.

The place seemed just as happy…never mind the horrors that had happened, never mind the wars that had been fought, this place seemed to be the only place that didn't suffer, the place that always remained cheerful and bright. The warmth rushed over Cloud's face as the energized heat flowed over his cold body.

Sweaty and over excited kids sprinted past him, Married couples cooed at one another heading to dinner, laughing bunches of friends bundled over to the watch the plays, new couples kissed and hugged…

But what Cloud noticed most of all was the young people a little younger than himself, going on first dates with one another. Cloud sighed, as a young couple walked past him together. Nervous and a little shy, but laughing and joking along the way, with secret smiles to one another…how they reminded him of Him and Aeris, on their date at the Gold Saucer…he thought back quietly…

_"Cloud…I want to meet you."_

_"But…but im right here."_

_"No…I want to meet…you."_

Cloud remembered how Aeris spoke of meeting him, the real him. She saw past the personality of Zack…she saw him. She saw Cloud.

He sighed, and traced his mind to where Cait Sith would be, he soon came to the conclusion of the arcades, surely the comical Cat would be found terrorising the customers with some stupid fortune telling. He smirked, and headed to the arcades.

Sure enough, through the buzz of excitement and loud nosies, and bright lights from glowing machines was Cait Sith, selling fortunes. Cloud smiled, and walked up the mechanical figure.

"Cait Sith!" He called over the noise.

The Mechanical mog turned, and there Cloud saw sat upon it Cait Sith. A sudden smile spread across his face.

"Cloud!" He cheered. Cloud laughed, as Cait Sith came stumbling over to him, he was soon out of breath…

"What…what are you, you doing here?" He asked. Cloud smiled, and watched him amused.

"Why do you think? Just to catch up…I guess I haven't been a very good friend since the Geostigma past…plus," He paused. "Can we talk somewhere quieter, Cait Sith?" Cloud asked. Cait Sith nodded in response.

"Of course, follow me!" He said brightly. Cloud followed him to what appeared to be the Chocobo racing area. "Let's go into the Jockey room, its empty I think." Cloud nodded, and followed him in…

Inside was brightly coloured with a large table and chairs, with posters of racers and Chocobos, and awards of 1st 2nd and 3rd record times from the races.

Cloud took a seat. Cait Sith still stood.

"So, what is it, Cloud? You seem a little troubled, eh?" Cait Sith said in his usual optimistic tone. Cloud smirked.

"I just…I came to see you. Im on a journey Cait Sith, and your going to help me." Cloud said straight. Cith Sith was a little surprised.

"Me? H, help you?" He turned delighted. "Really? I mean…if your sure, I will, I will help…before I tagged along, I never knew you would actually _need_ my help, this, this is…great, wonderful!" Cait Sith began to fumble. Cloud laughed at the comical cat, he sighed and gave Cait Sith a small nod.

"So, your help then?" Cait Sith nodded frantically, it almost appeared that his head would fall off. "Im there!" He beamed. Cloud sighed, and then decided to tell Cait Sith what his purpose was of asking Cait Sith to help.

"You see…im, im going to find…her." He said quietly. Cait Sith understood right away, his happy smile faded, and he remained silent. "Even after Sephiroth and the Geostigma, I've…I've never really found my happiness, and I now know, that it's in the Promised Land – Aeris." Cloud explained. Cait Sith gave him a sympathetic look, and then bounced joyfully.

"I'll be glad to assist you Cloud. But, I must ask…why me? Why do you need my help? Im just, an old…no good fortune teller, right?" He sighed with a sudden saddened look cross his face. Cloud frowned and shook his head.

"Don't say that! Cait Sith…I need your help because, what you predicted me, the very first time I met you. It was right." A sudden flash back drew through their minds…

"_Wait! Let me try again!" _

"_You will find what you seek, but you will lose something dear." _

Cait Sith thought back, and nodded.

"I see…you related that to Aeris?" Cloud nodded. "…Yeah, but, not because I just did, because I knew it was right. Im impressed Cait Sith, your predictions came true, and you might have a real talent." He complimented. Cait Sith gave a little whoop, and gave a bright smile.

"Oh, im so happy! But…do you think my prediction in the Temple of the Ancients was true?" Cloud thought back…

_**Cait:** Sorry to keep you waiting!! It's me!! I'll handle the rest! Well, everyone…Take care of yourselves!  
_

_**Aeris:** Cait Sith... Come on, Cloud... Say something._

_**Cloud:** I'm not good at this._

_**Cait:** Mmm, I understand. I feel the same too, I… _

_**Aeris: **I…why don't you read our fortunes?_

_**Cait:** Say, that's right... I haven't done it in a while, huh? I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same 'ol me. Now, what should I predict? _

_**Aeris:** Hmm, let's see how compatible Cloud and I are!_

_**Cait:** That'll cost ya. Exactly one date! Here I go! _

_**Cait:** This isn't good. I can't say it. Poor Tifa._

_**Aeris:** No tell me! I promise I won't get mad!_

_**Cait:** Is that so? Then I'll tell you. Looks good. You are perfect for each other! Aeris' star and Cloud's star! They show a great future! Cloud, I'll be your matchmaker, preacher... I'll do whatever you want me to! You tell me when it all happens!_

Cloud smiled to himself.

"You know…that was Cait Sith no 1. Then you came along…" He nodded. Cait Sith joggled slightly.

"Wow…No 1 must have been brave then, saying goodbye and letting his life go for the planet. I can't imagine knowing that I was going to be crushed under a temple…the temple of the Ancients." He sighed.

Cloud smiled and nodded.

"You're just the same…your brave really. I need your help, though. So…will you join me?" Cait Sith jumped and smiled in glee…

"Sure! I'll tell you any fortunes you need to know." Cloud rolled his eyes and smirked. "Let's get going then…im heading to Midgar for a final goodbye…" He stopped…

"…Cloud?"

"For a…final goodbye to Tifa. Barrett…and Marlene," He smiled. "Marlene loved Aeris. She called her The Flower Girl." Cait Sith gave him a weak smile.

"Don't forget Cid and Vincent, and then there's Yuffie!" Cloud smiled. "I've seen Cid and Vincent…Yuffie, hmm." He thought…

"Alright. Yuffie too…" He nodded.

So…thus it was the Cat and the Soldier headed off to Midgar together. But Cloud never knew that the mysterious Rydia in whom he met a while ago he would meet once more…and her part in this tale was about to take its peak…


End file.
